A method of this type is known to be used in the semiconductor industry, for example to fabricate data memories or microprocessors. In the case of data memories, the information items to be stored in the memory cells of the data memories are in each case stored in the form of electric charges in the capacitors. In the case of field-effect transistors, by way of example, the gate dielectric and the gate connection electrode of the field-effect transistor form a capacitor structure.